Change
by Better left Unspoken
Summary: Tunny and Johnny leave to the city without Will, and the three friends split up. With St. Jimmy, that extrodinary girl, and whatsername, you never know what could happen. Since when was everything hard? Why did they leave in the first place? My take on AI


**Another American Idiot fanfiction... I've been listening to the album and I kinda made up my own story... I dunno if I'm gonna make it a multi-chapter thing because I am AWFUL at completing the stories... I guess you can tell me!**

**So, in this story, Jimmy is real! Not a figment of Johnny's drug-induced imagination.**

**You know, I think I will make this a multi-chapter story. Just don't expect updates often...**

**0_e.**

**Anyway, I don't own American Idiot! (If I did, Jimmy would be real... And in Johnny's bed right about now ;D) Also don't own Grey's Anatomy... (Just don't even ask.)**

* * *

><p>"Come on Tunny! Tun-Tun! My left hand man, because Will already claimed the right hand..." Johnny trailed off for a second, forgetting what he was doing momentarily. "Seriously, dude! Think about it! Come with me! It'll be fun!" Johnny jumped at the end of his sentence as he held Tunny's shoulders to show how excited he was. Tunny bit his lip and looked off to the left, contemplating his answer.<p>

"Uh, I don't know, Johnny. Aren't we a little young for this type of thing?" Tunny reasoned, always the rashinal one.

"Well, we're young now, and we'll be old before we know it! Come on!" Tunny didn't looked convinced. "Tunny, you know as well as I do that if we don't leave now, we'll be stuck in this shit hole for the rest of our misirable lives. We both know you don't want that dude." Johnny pleaded and let his hands drop.

"Well, I guess it could be fun. I mean, what do we got to lose?" Tunny hesitantly spoke. Johnny's whole expression lit up in that second as he let out a victory cheer into the afternoon.

"See? That's the spirit, man!" Johnny exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Tunny's neck and pulled him in for a nugie as he walked away from the 7-11. Tunny protested his release, which he didn't get easily until he punched him in the gut. Immediatly, Johnny doubled over to hide his stomach and Tunny stood up.

"That's what you get, asshole." Tunny laughed as he watched Johnny cough and glare. Tunny got a mumbled 'bastard' for that. "So what about Will? We just gonna leave him here?" Johnny looked thoughtful.

"I don't know, dude. I always thought of us as the tres amigos, but I don't know what's gonna happen now. You know I love him to death, but I'm gonna suffocate from this hell hole of a town. I don't even think a thousand people live here, I swear. I walk down the street and everyone glares at me and it freaks me out, man. Freaks me out!" Johnny latched his hands onto his honorary brother's arms and shook him as he yelled the last sentence. Tunny awkwardly laughed and pried himself from his friends grasp.

"I feel like we're gonna turn our backs on him if we leave, but I don't want to be here either. I geuss we can hope for the best?" Tunny finished somewhat lamely.

"I guess, Tun. Best we can hope for." They walked in silence for a while. "But you're telling him."

"Aw, come on, dude!" But Johnny was already half way down the street. "Shit..."

* * *

><p>Tunny was sitting next to Will on his famous green couch. That couch had probably seen and heard things that their mothers would be absolutely appalled by, but it was <em>their<em> couch. Sure, the random stains sometimes weirded them out and they didn't even want to know where they came from, but the couch had all of Johnny's, Tunny's, and Will's memories on their from as far back as high school. Granted, they were only twenty-three, but still. That's years of memories.

_"And I have a feeling Will's not gonna like this particular memory..."_ Tunny thought to himself. He sighed out loud and cursed Johnny under his breath as he turned to face Will while some commercial about the army was playing. Will glanced over and when he saw his best friends serious face, he turned so all his attention was on Tunny.

"Okay, Will, I've got something to tell you." He started. "Okay, it's actually from both me and Johnny.-"

"Are you coming out? Are you and him _dating?_ Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Will inturrupted.

"Wait- What? Me and Johnny aren't dating? Ew, no! Aw, Jesus, Will! Never gonna get those images out now!" Tunny exclaimed, making a face and shaking his head. "No, Will. That's _definately _not it." Tunny looked up from his lap and directly into Will's eyes. "Me and Johnny are leaving."

The world came crashing down after that last sentence for Will.

He sat there, mouth opening and closing, desperatly looking for the right words to say. Any words at all actually.

"How could you?" Will stood up. "You're supposed to be there for me! You're supposed to be by my side through everything! Both of you! And now what? You're just, up and gone?" Will yelled, tears coming to his eyes.

_"This is like dad, exactly like dad. Why'd I ever trust them?" _Will thought.

"You know what? Fine. Get out." Will snapped, fuming.

"Will, wait. Come on-" Tunny was trying to soothe his angry friend, but part of him knew it was in vain. Why did he let Johnny talk him into doing this, again?

"No. Just- just shut up. Get out. I-I need to think for a while..." Will trailed off. He looked up sharply at his friend again and pushed him out the front door. With one last look, Will slammed the door in Tunny's lost and apologetic expression.

"Dammit!" Tunny yelled to the empty street and kicked Will's front door and rested his forhead against it. "Fuck my life."

* * *

><p>When Heather came back to her and her boyfriend's house, this wasn't exactly what she had invisioned.<p>

Will sat slumped over on the couch, beer bottles scattered on all surfaces around him. His lips were moving and his expressions changing rapidly as he stared blankly at the television screen, which was playing old re-runs of _Grey's Anatomy. _

"Um, Will? Honey? Is everything alright?" Heather asked, sliding beer bottles out of her way so she could sit down on the couch next to her boyfriend. Will laughed humorlessly.

"Alright. Alright, hah! No! Everything is not alright!" Will yelled and turned to her. Taken aback, Heather scooted a couple inches away. "Johnny and Tunny are fucking leaving this shit hole and they're leaving me here! They're leaving me here, just like my fucking dad! I _never_ should've trusted them! Never!" Will was yelling, but Heather realized it wasn't directed at her. He was just drunk and confused.

"Will, you and I know that Tunny and Johnny both love you to death and you all are like brothers. You know that. They're nothing like your dad." Heather said and leaned forward to gentally grab Will's head in her hands. "They would never just leave and knowing them, they're gonna call you every hour of the day 'cause they're bored off they're asses. Johnny and Tunny won't leave you behind. Trust me." Heather explained to him, rubbing his face with her thumbs. She looked into Will's eyes, and watched as understanding washed over his features. "When are you leaving? Maybe you can catch them before they go?" Will shook his head.

"They left an two hours ago." He looked down and put his head in his hands. "Aw, I screwed up real bad, didn't I?" Will looked up to her. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"No, you didn't. Friends fight." Heather shrugged. "I swear death itself couldn't keep you guys away from each other." Heather laughed and got up. "Want pizza for dinner?" Will nodded excitedly and reached over the coffee table to grab his phone so he could call his friends.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, we'll miss you, too, dude." Johnny said, Tunny's phone in his hands on speaker phone.<p>

"We'll write to ya!" Tunny said. Johnny laughed and gave Tunny a look. "Okay, maybe I'll write both our letters. I'm sure Johnny has the vocabulary of a second grader anyway..." Tunny joked. Johnny shoved his shoulder lightly from the passenger's seat.

"Shut up, man!" Will laughed at Johnny from across the line. Tunny looked over from the driver's side of the car before talking again.

"But, seriously, we'd better go. We'll probably call you tomorrow and tell you what it's like." Tunny told Will.

"Alright, guys. Talk to you later." Will's voice cracked through the old phone.

"Yeah, see ya." Johnny said, waving, then realizing Will couldn't see it, he awkwardly dropped his free hand back to his lap.

"Later, Will." Tunny said and Johnny shut the phone and put it in one of the various cup holders.

There was silence for a few minutes while they stared out the windows and listened to the radio. Things never got awkward, or at least, it very rarely happened, so they didn't have to worry about it. A slow smile spread across Johnny's face though, and he laughed loudly, startling Tunny.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Johnny exclaimed, fist-pumping. "We're gonna live in the city man!"

"Yeah, in a run-down motel with the ten thousand dollars you've saved since you were fourteen for this very day. Fun." Sarcasm was dripping of Tunny's every word as he glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye.

"What can you say?" Johnny said, shrugging. A smile played at his lips. "I plan ahead. but you gotta admit, this is gonna be awesome. Nine years of hard work and saving for this very day. And the motel is just until we find an apartment somewhere and have enough money to pay rent. It'll be a new experience. You can't honestly tell me you're not even a little bit excited."

Truthfully, he couldn't wait. This was going to be the best time of his life; he could feel it in his bones, and he was never wrong. This would be amazing, to finally be out of the same old city with the same old people and the same old routine. It would be new, and exciting, and different, and _fun._

"Shut up."

Johnny just laughed.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, and their car was driving over a bridge, which was over the biggest river either of the boys had seen in their entire lives. Except for on T.V., but they didn't think that counted. But, their attention wasn't grabbed by the river and the boats all lit up on the water, but the bright lights of the huge city which lay only a few miles to their right, only a few miles away. Five hours of driving for this, and, God, Johnny and Tunny both knew it was damn well worth it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter one! Took a while, but that's okay!<strong>

**I have so many ideas and chapters swimming around in my head, and I really can't wait to write 'em! But this is going to be for me and so it might take a while for me to update.**

**Anyway, i finally figured out how to make a line break! So happy :D**

**So, thanks for reading! **

**Please review!**

**-JoS**


End file.
